When The Light Goes Out
by LegilimensAndAnimagus
Summary: A look into the life of Ava Marley immediately after her imprisonment at Malfoy Manor and the Battle of Hogwarts. Sequel to 31 Nights of Falling.


**Author's Note: Hello and thank you for taking an interest! Many years ago I wrote a one-shot starring Draco Malfoy from the **_**Harry Potter**_** series and an OC, named **_**31 Nights of Falling. **_**After years of leading a busy life and battling depression, I'm finally finding my inspiration and passion for writing again! So please bear with me! **

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape, depression, suicide and abortion.**

* * *

It was February. More specifically, it was Valentine's Day. Ava Marley used to love Valentine's Day, but now it was a painful and embarrassing reminder of what used to be. It was only the year before that she was on the run with Dean Thomas, spending Valentine's Day in a tent with Ted Tonks, a goblin, and cold Chinese food. Even with the difficult circumstances, Ava couldn't have felt more loved and in love with her boyfriend.

This Valentine's Day would be different. Ava would be spending the holiday she once adored in St. Mungo's, isolated in a white room under heavy observation. She had been admitted by her parents after months of _"bizarre behavior" _following the Battle of Hogwarts. Ava's stomach turned and bubbled as she remembered her parents dragged her into the magical hospital kicking and screaming. It mixture of sadness, disbelief and anger that raged through her and nearly made her fall to her knees.

It was the same feeling she had when she found her sister lying lifeless on the floor of the Great Hall, her eyes wide and terrified.

It was the same feeling she had when she discovered that her brother had been attacked by a werewolf, and would forever be a slave to the full moon.

It was the same feeling she had when she saw Draco Malfoy cowardly run to Voldemort's side. She hated him and hated herself for actually thinking she was in love with him. The boy who had harassed her, raped her, and held her captive for a month. Ava felt so stupid and disgusted with herself for forgiving him and actually thinking she was in _love _with him! She very nearly vomited right on the spot. She dropped the engagement ring he had given her on the ground, and vowed never to see him again.

It was the same feeling when she gathered up the courage to tell Dean what had transpired at Malfoy Manor. She had fallen to her knees, sobbing and profusely apologizing with all the sincerity in the world. He walked away from her that day, and she couldn't blame him. She would've walked away from herself too.

It came back weeks later, when her sister had to be put to rest, along with countless others Ava had loved and cared for.

That feeling was back a month after that when Ava discovered that her month with Malfoy had left her pregnant. The most horrifying feeling washed over her and she collapsed onto her bed in a tearful heap. She hated herself even more. She hated Malfoy more than she ever thought she could, and she hated the thing growing inside of her. Ava knew she wanted it gone immediately, and, in a sudden frantic burst of determination, sprang from her bed with a spontaneous plan. She threw together a potion of pure poison, one that would get rid of the fetus and Ava herself, if she was lucky. She had given up, and kept drinking even as the poison burned her throat and ravished her insides. It was pure luck that Neville Longbottom had come to visit his friend and found Ava writhing on the floor of her family's kitchen, blood and vomit spewing from her mouth.

Ava was put in St. Mungo's for a few weeks but she recovered, and her plan had worked. She had rid herself of Draco Malfoy's child and she was free. She felt a little lighter and a little better about life. She felt clean again, and decided to redirect her life. Ava was determined to help others in the way she needed to be helped.

Ava put her skills in potion making, alchemy and charms to work. She found herself making potions, spells and curses for those she felt were in desperate need of help. She even helped Muggles, which gained her a mysterious reputation among the non-Magic folk and attention from the Ministry of Magic.

"You are risking the exposure of our people!" Her father would scream. "Do you know how many Muggles we've had to Obliviate? How many of your curses we tried to undo?"

Ava didn't care. She would just scoff and turn away, ignoring her parents as she set off into the night.

The one who she felt was in the most need of her help was her brother, Michael, had been struggling greatly with his new life as a werewolf. The former Gryffindor and Head Boy, who was once a popular up and coming Auror, was kept isolated in their family home. It made Ava sick to her stomach to see her brother in such a state, being magically chained in the cellar every full moon, the sounds of his howling and struggling to break free rocking Marley Manor and breaking her heart. Ava's overwhelming need to cure his lycanthropy turned into an obsession. She would stay up for hours and disappear for days on end, searching for ways to help Michael.

This often lead to confrontations with their parents. Though they firmly aligned themselves with Harry Potter and even fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, Richard and Marie Marley were still old fashioned and quite conservative, hell bent on protecting their image and family name. After losing their eldest daughter, the Marley's sought to protect their son and their image by keeping their only son ought of sight and away from the public. As hard as he tried to resist them, Michael's new wolf instincts were bursting through. He found it harder to control his temper, his senses were greatly enhanced and he felt restless. Everyday he stared out of the window, longing to run far and free.

Things came to a head one winter night when Ava, sick of seeing her brother suffer, set him free. Richard and Marie came home to find Michael gone, and Ava packing her things.

"Are you mad?" Richard bellowed.

Ava was not intimidated as she screamed back. "Are _you? _He is your _son, _not an animal!"

"He is dangerous! The full moon is in two days—"

"I made him a moonlight ring." Said Ava with a defiant smirk. "He will transform only when he wants to."

Marie looked relieved, but Richard remained unimpressed and outraged. "Where has he gone? Where are you meeting him?"

Ava laughed. "I'm not telling you."

The frown on Richard's face deepened and his face turned a deeper shade of red. "Ava, this is serious. I've had enough of this foolishness! You have gone too far! Michael is dangerous. He needs to be stopped before he kills someone—"

"You mean before he embarrasses you and ruins your perfect image." Ava said flatly. "There is nothing wrong with him, Daddy. He's fine just the way he is. In fact, I think he's _better _than he was before! He can do more than just magic, he—"

"Ava—"

Ava made to leave, but her father's grip on her wrist stopped her. "Let me go!"

"ENOUGH!"

The more Ava screamed and struggled, the angrier and desperate Richard got. Without thinking, he slapped her across the face. There was a beat of shocked silence and then an explosion. The wall of Ava's room had exploded and Richard thrown backward. With tears flooding her eyes and her cheek burning from the slap, a seething Ava rose to her feet. Her ocean blue eyes darkened as she advanced toward her fallen father, who was struggling to get to his feet. Before Ava could act, Marie had gotten to her knees and drew her wand. She froze Ava in her tracks, and her daughter collapsed onto the floor, unable to move.

Ava had been in St. Mungo's ever since, isolated, her sadness and anger growing with every passing day. Neville and her mother were her only visitors, with the exception of a single visit from Molly and Ginny Weasley. So there she was on Valentine's Day, cold and alone, with only her thoughts for company. She was about to go to bed for the night when the door suddenly swung open and a nurse walked in.

"Follow me." Said the nurse.

There was something strange about her, Ava noticed, but she complied and followed her out of the room and down the cold hallway. She lead her to a supply closet, where someone was waiting inside. A tall man with pale skin, dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a devilish smile stepped out from behind a shelf.

"Hello, Ava. My name is Klaus Mikaelson and I've been looking for you." Ava's breath caught in her throat, but her heartbeat remained steady. It was a curious thing that made Klaus smile. "You're a brave one." He said to Ava. With a grin he turned to the nurse and looked into her eyes. "Leave us, and forget everything you saw tonight."

The nurse left and Klaus turned back to Ava. "Your brother Michael told me about you," Klaus pulled a beaded leather bracelet from his coat pocket, the one Ava had made for her brother before the start of his first year at Hogwarts. "And I'm interested."

Ava's face pale face lit up with excitement. "You've seen Michael? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine. I've sent him on a mission…"He took a moment to study the girl, who's eyes never left the bracelet. "As I've said, he's told me about you and I'm interested. I need a witch, and you possess certain skills that I am in need of. So…agree to help me and I'll help you get out of here."

He waved his hand to the corner where there was a Harrods shopping bag filled with clothes and a winter coat. "You have fabulous taste, Klaus Mikaelson." Said Ava as she searched the bag for what she wanted to wear. "I'll go with you, and I'll do whatever you need."

"Good choice," said Klaus. "I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed—"

"Thank you, by the way." Ava said to Klaus. "For getting me out of here."

Klaus, dumbfounded by her words and the sweet sincerity in her smile, just stared back at her blankly for a few seconds before responding. "You're welcome." With that, he turned his back to her to give her some privacy while she changed her clothes.

Ava's absence was noticed the following morning, which sent her parents into a panic. While Richard went to St. Mungo's, Marie sat at home crying over her cup of tea. Her friend Molly Weasley was by her side, trying her best to comfort her friend since their school days at Hogwarts.

"It'll be okay, dear. They'll find her." Said Molly.

Marie shook her head. "But they won't, Molly. They won't!" she wailed. "She was seen with a man—the man from the prophecy—" She burst into tears.

"The man from the prophecy?" Molly asked, her interest peaked. "What prophecy-?"

"Oh Molly, I never told you—I never told anyone," Marie said, her voice trembling. "Before Ava was born, there was a prophecy made. It came from Sybil Trelawney so we didn't much believe it, but when she was born…" Marie took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. "Richard had the prophecy destroyed. He's high up in the Ministry so he could do things like that, you know….but I will never forget it as long as I live…._The Queen approaches, born on the spring equinox…Her hair kissed by the sun, the brightness of her smile concealing the madness in her heart…Shall be found be her King when all lights go out and her brightness fades...He will mark her as his equal and together they shall rule with blood and fire…And from them will come forth a great force the world has never seen."_

"Don't you see, Molly?" Marie continued. "It's too late."

* * *

**END NOTE: Once again, thank you for reading! I'm definitely going to continue this story, it just might take a little time. I'm know the supernatural beings in the **_**Harry Potter **_**and **_**The Originals **_**series aren't the same, but I'm going to try to marry them together the best I can so they make sense!**

***I do not own characters from **_**Harry Potter **_**or **_**The Originals, **_**just any OC's that are used.**


End file.
